Magik (Marvel Comics)
Summary Magik (Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina - typically anglicized to Rasputin) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics, most often in relation to the X-Men. She first appeared in the comic book''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1 (May 1975). Magik is the younger sister of the Russian X-Man Colossus. She is a member of a fictional sub-species of humanity known as mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. Her natural mutant power is the ability to teleport. She also is a capable sorceress. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A physically. Unknown with sorcery | At least 4-B+, possibly High 2-A or Low 1-C Name: Illyana Nikolaevna Rasputina/Magik Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (through time and space), Sorcery, Black Magic | All previous superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level physically. Unknown with sorcery | At least Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Namor. Has 1/5 of the Phoenix Force) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be comparable to Hawkeye and Daredevil) | Massively FTL+ (One of the Phoenix Force Five) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class | At least Solar System Class+, possibly High Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal Durability:''' '''Small Building level | At least Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina:''' Unknown | Unknown Range:' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Soulsword Intelligence:''' Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as White Magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storm's lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an ax without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. '''Weaknesses: None notable | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking too much damage could force the Phoenix Force to abandon her. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stepping Discs: She has the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. * Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are unknown, but powerful demons did not dare challenge her. Magik had access tobut Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, that she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. On Earth, she was limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange Magik's has shown better control and powerful spells on Earth. * Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result, no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. * Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. * Psionic Shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such asCharles Xavier, David Haller, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. Key: ''' '''Base | Phoenix Force